


things you said (drabble collection)

by mediumbear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, welcome home smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumbear/pseuds/mediumbear
Summary: Done for a Tumblr meme of many moons ago - Kurobas snippets and drabbles. From my most powerful senpai OT3 days and also the strong trappings of HimuMura!!





	things you said (drabble collection)

_ things you said when you thought i was asleep - Himuro/Murasakibara, post-Winter Cup Yosen-Seirin match - 258 words _

 

Himuro found it strange to stir awake so gently when he normally slept like a baby until morning after a match. A baby with a lot to say about the world it was in. An angry newborn that didn’t get what it wanted soon enough. Also, bruises. Sleep filled with bouts of restlessness, wrestling with silent mental tantrums, and the occasional crush of pain over his ribs whenever he rolled over, even if he wasn’t usually the type to toss and turn.

Last time he cracked his eyes open Murasakibara’s clock read 2:02. This time, when he opened his eyes - it barely felt like a blink between them - there was no clock, or anything in his vision. The pitch black of his fringe, and nestling against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

It was relaxing, the humming. Or… mumbling. He couldn’t tell either way, muddled by sleep, what the light thrum was that he could feel in Murasakibara’s chest. Snoring? It didn’t follow his breaths. And-- to his knowledge, Atsushi didn’t snore. 

Himuro inhaled very softly, like a grounding action to remind himself of their closeness and comfort. And he heard words form, through the dustings of drowsiness. Words interlacing with one another like twisted shiritori.  


_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.  
_

When he blinked his eyelashes brushed folds of shirt fabric, no more a butterfly kiss than a bewildered moth. Murasakibara didn’t seem to notice and simply continued – bizarrely persistent, as though grizzling in his sleep, and hushed voice beginning to break.

Himuro didn’t dare look up. 

  
  
  


_ things you said at 1am -- Junpei/Riko/Teppei - 286 words _

 

“Go home,” Riko hissed from the doorway, eyes alert but dim with sleepiness, “Can’t this wait til tomorrow? I have a phone, you know! You could have messaged me whatever it was you have to-”

Junpei seemed about to both blurt out a retort and bite it back at the same time, leaving him with a strangely self-aware version of his usual frown as Teppei made a soft shushing gesture. 

“Sorry, Riko, we know it’s late - Hyuuga said he forgot something here earlier?”

She frowned, rolled her eyes, and darted back into her home - there on the paving the boys breathed a sigh of relief hearing her cross the threshold without complaint, and straightened up sharply as her footsteps tapped closer again - to offer a folded shirt, tucked in a bag. Teppei reached out to take it before remembering it wasn’t his with a sideways glance at Junpei. 

“Honestly, you two. You only left at 5 so I haven’t washed it or anything, okay?”

“That’s not everything.” Junpei mumbled, stepping forward to take the shirt. The red in his face was a warning Riko hadn’t quite grasped until a confused “Huh?” left her, a single syllable to cover the gentle sound of a kiss hastily pushed to both cheeks, the strong hands on each shoulder. Brief, but careful.

“See you, Coach.”

She barely saw the two step away or approach, they’d gotten close to her so quickly, her vision muddled by the burning of her cheeks-

“ _ Go home! _ ” She was whispering more urgently, loudly, hammering on the doorframe in the unfairness of such a sneak attack, and like the heat diffusing from her face, Teppei’s chuckling could be heard lightly rising and ebbing into the night.

  
  


_ things you said after you kissed me - Junpei/Teppei, post-canon - 341 words _

 

As far as his ‘welcome home’s had gone since landing back in Japan, this was probably the most intense one he’d gotten. Even physically moreso than when all of Seirin (bar two) had piled onto him at the airport, barrelling him directly onto his own luggage trolley.

Teppei’s heart was pounding. This definitely beat that. 

It had only taken three hours of helping him settle his things back into the house before Junpei would loosen up any, and pressed against his neck, mouth to jaw, to cheek, it felt like his entire frame was still holding back- for what, he wasn’t sure, he  _ knew  _ Riko knew about this, was fine with this, was absolutely, in fact, involved with this if her whispered excited “ _ do your best! _ ” and a soft  _ thump  _ on Junpei’s chest down the hallway earlier was any indication of the fact- so why, he wondered, was the guy so tense under Teppei’s hands flat on his shoulder blades, kissing everywhere but his mouth when that was all that was needed for a classic  _ welcome home _ ?

Eyes shut, he tilted his head, turning Junpei’s somewhat strained lingering at his jawline to a reciprocated nuzzle. “Hey… I missed you too.”

“Shut up.” Junpei murmured back instantly, and pushed his nose against his neck. Teppei, surprised, felt cold metal rims cross his pulse. “Sappy.”

“Are you, uh- uncomfortable, or something? Tired?” Teppei tried again (it felt like chiselling at a mountain), a little more conversational. His partner didn’t budge. “Maybe we should sit and relax, after all that lifting-”

Junpei kissed him, hard and quick, a short jerk of his neck needed to close the gap that had him take a step back for balance, hands fisted in Teppei’s shirt. It left him speechless (probably, he realised later, the intended effect) and gaping.

“Shut up.” He was saying again, softer, or softening- like his shoulders were finally relaxing.

“I didn’t say anyth-” 

“I missed you.” 

The words hung in the air, and Junpei breathed, repeated.

“I missed you too. I missed you.”


End file.
